User talk:Jojo Bizarro
Welcome! Hey there, Jojo Bizarro! Welcome to the Clannad Wiki! Thanks for your contributions to Talk:Fujibayashi. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more wiki tips, and check out the Watercooler to get started. Introduce yourself to other Wiki contributors by leaving a message at the Watercooler's discussion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pikachurin (Talk) 09:47, 6 August 2010 Regarding Character Birthdays Greetings, While I'm very glad for your recent edits to various characters including days-of-week and years for their birthdays, unfortunately, none of this information was provided on the Japanese Wikipedia article which was cited universally as the reference for that information. Similarly, several Google searches yielded many results stating the day and month of the characters' birthdays, but none for the year. As it is the job of any wiki to compile as much information as possible, including the year of birth seems a very logical move. However, since I'm finding it impossible to find a reference for the information, I've removed it for the time being. If you have a reference, please get back to me with it, and I'll undo my revision of your edits and re-add the birthdays (alternatively, you could re-add it yourself, but seeing as I'm the one who has made this extra work, I'd not mind saving you the time). Hoping to hear from you soon, 〆''vonPreußen／'''talk :Thanks for getting back to me, and yes, that was the right place to post that :) :While I'm unsure whether that's completely appropriate to use as a reference, given that it's not official artwork and, as you stated, that means there's the assumption that the artist had another source, I have to first commend the work you put into determining the others' birthdays as well, and second agree with you that the years do appear to make relative sense with regard to the release date of the VN (it would imply that School Life has finished, and After Story was continuing). :I'll re-add the dates you put in, with a footnote and link to the image as a reference. Hopefully the rest of the community will agree on its (at least superficial) accuracy until a more reliable source can be found. Thanks again for your hard work! 〆''vonPreußen／'''talk ::Hi guys, in the visual novel, the calendar in Sunohara's room in School Life says "2003". Would that be a better source to go by? If so, that means Tomoya's year group are in their final year (i.e. 17 years old?) in 2003, meaning they (except Nagisa, and possibly Youhei whose birthday is before the start of the school year) were probably born in 1986. Polarem 05:38, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for the clarification. Would you do the honour of reinstating the characters' birth years? The screenshot of the calendar is at http://clannad.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sunohara%27s_Dorm_Room.jpg Polarem 16:58, October 25, 2010 (UTC)